


A Cat in a Skirt

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shopping, they're just being happy n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Rin likes skirts and dresses, even if she might not say so.





	A Cat in a Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> i'll sail this ship with my own hands. MY OWN HANDS!!!!!!!
> 
> this fic heavily references the first chapter of Rin's school idol diary! It's cute and goofy and I recommend it if you haven't read it already.

Rin sometimes found it odd that she was dating Eli, simply because Rin always saw Eli as a role model. It wasn’t like Rin ever strived to be like Eli, because that was almost impossible, but Rin took advice from her so often that Rin wasn’t sure how different their romantic relationship would be from their platonic relationship. However, things didn’t change too much. Eli was still the same old Eli, acting like a teacher or a knowledgeable big sister instead of a girlfriend, with the exception of them making out every now and then.

 

If anything, Rin’s admiration of Eli’s words became even stronger. She hung off of every word. According to Maki, Eli could have told Rin to jump off of a bridge and Rin would do it. Rin wasn’t sure how to respond to that remark, because she actually _might_ have jumped, if Eli gave a good explanation as to why.

 

Rin started studying more, eating better (even though Eli was constantly snacking on chocolate), and being more polite. There was still that “Rin” quality to her that would never quite go away, but Eli insisted that that was what made her special anyway. Because of Eli’s affinity for Rin’s more natural state, Rin was rather confused when Eli made a peculiar suggestion to her.

 

“Say, Rin. Why don’t you wear skirts and dresses more often?” Eli was modelling outfits for Rin in Eli’s bedroom, twirling and flashing a smile whenever Rin thought it would compliment the outfit. Rin usually smiled back, but it turned into a frown when Eli asked that question. Eli must have spotted it, because she chuckled apologetically. “I’m sorry. Was that too forward, or too random? I was just thinking. You always seem to like my wardrobe, and you like touching my dresses and watching the fabric twirl...plus, you know. The whole thing with Kotori.”

 

A groan came from Rin as she remembered when Kotori had dressed her up as a girly-girl and paraded her around μ’s in disguise after Rin confessed that she wanted to look a little more feminine. It was fun while in disguise, but after being discovered, Rin started to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t mind wearing the skirts and dresses so much as she started to feel like a joke, even if the other members of the group didn’t mean to. “I hated wearing the wig and makeup,” Rin whined.

 

That wasn’t exactly a lie, but Eli’s senses were sharp enough for her to know that it wasn’t exactly the truth either. “Well, not all girls wear makeup and wigs. If just wearing skirts and dresses makes you happy, what’s stopping you?”

 

“I-I don’t think everybody takes me seriously, nya,” Rin finally admitted. “It was funny at first, but I think the rest of μ’s is kind of like, ‘oh, sure, Rin’s wearing a dress, but she’s not a _real_ girl!’ Even if that’s not what they’re really thinking!”

 

“I can assure you they’re not.” Rin started to feel self-conscious, and Eli could tell, so she changed the subject. While they were talking, Eli had changed into a strapless dress. It was white, with a lace hem. “What do you think?”

 

“Very...pure. I like it! It really makes Eli-chan’s cool heart pop!” Eli smiled modestly, just as she always did when Rin complimented her. The fashion show was set to continue, with Eli beginning to change out of the dress. She laid it on the bed next to Rin, who felt the fabric as she loved to do. There was something so flowy and free about dresses that Rin sometimes didn’t get with shorts, but the one Eli had just removed was something special. “Hey, Eli-chan,” Rin said, trying not to sound uneasy, “can I try this on?”

 

Eli looked surprised, but quickly changed her expression for Rin’s comfort. Rin noted it and felt her heart warm up. “You can, but...I think it’s a little too big for your chest, Rin, and that’s kind of what holds it up.” Rin frowned. “But I have something else for you to try on, I’m sure,” Eli said quickly, going back into her closet. Rin started to fiddle with the dresses and skirts laid out on the bed, trying them on herself in her mind, before Eli finally pulled out a skirt. It was pink, oddly enough. Rin had never seen Eli in the color. “How about this?”

 

“It looks like Nico-chan gave it to you or something, nya...”

 

“She did. I haven’t worn it. But let’s keep that between us.” As if Rin wanted to deal with the repercussions of that. Rin took the skirt, wiggling out of her denim shorts and pulling the skirt up her legs. It was a little short, and maybe a bit too frilly, but Rin liked it. She twisted her hips and watched the tulle fabric sway. That was the best part, in her opinion. “Would you like to keep it?”

 

“Yes, please,” Rin said. Eli nodded sagely, presumably because of Rin’s sudden use of manners. However, Rin abandoned them for a moment to blurt out, “But, even though I don’t want to seem ungrateful, I want more than one skirt!”

 

“That’s probably the only one I have that’ll fit you, since Nico gave it to me,” Eli replied solemnly. "How about this: we can go shopping and I’ll help you pick something out. We can make a date out of it.”

 

Rin perked up. Her and Eli rarely went shopping together. Sure, Rin tagged along while Eli picked out jewelry and accessories and such, but Rin herself barely got anything. “That sounds great! And I just got a bigger allowance!”

 

“Really? How come?”

 

“I got a forty-nine on my last test and my parents were really proud, nya!”

 

“...Oh...I see...”

* * *

Rin had never seen the appeal of shopping with other girls before. There was something magical about the experience and she was sad that she had missed out on it for so long. Eli took her to a little boutique and left Rin in the dressing room while she plucked skirts and dresses off of racks and shelves, bringing them back to Rin in stacks. Eli would sit on the bench and neatly fold whatever Rin had tried on, separating into “yes”, “no” and “maybe” stacks.

 

It felt like the reverse of the fashion shows they held in Eli’s room. Eli was a little more particular with her thoughts, though, while Rin was mostly bound to “you look pretty” or “you look amazing”. With Eli, the compliments consisted of telling Rin how the fabric complemented her skin, or making a suggestion on what colors would go with her eyes and hair. There was never a negative word from her lips, though, and that made Rin the happiest.

 

Looking in the mirror made her happy, too, though. Rin and Eli had both decided that denim looked the best on her, and Rin had found a denim dress that fit her perfectly. It wasn’t too feminine, she thought, even though it was a dress. “It’s very ‘Rin’,” Eli said, which summed it up well. It looked almost like a jumper or a pair of overalls at the top, which made Eli warn, “Don’t go thinking you can play sports or something in this. It may look like something you can wear while you romp around, but it’s still a dress.”

 

“I won’t, promise,” Rin said. It had just a little bit of twirl, and the rough fabric of the denim was comforting beneath her fingertips. “Okay. We can buy everything in the ‘yes’ pile, but I want to wear this out, nya!”

 

After spending her entire allowance (Eli had a surprisingly expensive taste in boutiques), Eli treated Rin to ramen. Rin rarely stopped smiling when she was with Eli, but while they were sitting at their table and eating, she was in top form. Most of all, she couldn’t stop looking at the dress, or digging around in her shopping bag and checking out her new skirts. “Rin, they’re not going anywhere,” Eli said, laughing as Rin checked on her skirts for the millionth time.

 

“I know! But I’m just so excited. Now we can wear skirts and dresses and spin around together!” Rin gasped. “And we can have a competition, nya, to see who looks the cutest!”

 

“I think you’ll win in a landslide.”

 

“No, you!”

 

They giggled and debated over lunch before going back to Eli’s room and twirling their hearts out.


End file.
